


Sanders Sides One Shots

by ThBlindBandit



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogoing RPF
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Depression, Fluff, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Self Harm, adding tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThBlindBandit/pseuds/ThBlindBandit
Summary: Just as the title says.





	1. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this one Deceit shows back up and Virgil cuts himself and Roman fonds out.

3rd person POV:

Virgil froze he couldn’t do much else.Deceit was back and to make matters worse he was impersonating Patton. He could feel a panic attack coming on and so he knew he had to get out of there. He also knew the others would question him later but he didn’t care. As the others argued with Deceit Virgil’s breathing got more and more violent as the panic attack set in. As soon as the video ended Virgil sank out and reappeared in his own room. 

1 Person POV:

Turning I locked the door and sank down into the fetal position with my back against it. Letting out a small wimper I  threaded my hands in my hair and tried to ignore the voices to no avail.

**“Pathetic aren’t you? As soon as Deceit shows back up again you break down.”**

 I was shaking now in the middle of a full blown panic attack. Curling in on myself I waited for it to pass. After it went away I slowly got up and approached the bathroom,the voices yelling at me the entire time.

**“Just cut yourself,no one cares. No one ever will. Why don’t you just kill yourself already?”**

It was true,what the voices said,no one did care about me. Still thinking this a took a razor from under the sink and lifted my sleeve. Here I paused and stared at the while and pink lines on my skin. Some new and some old. Shaking my head I dragged the razor across my skin reopening fresh and old wounds alike. After putting my razor up and cleaning my cuts I walked back out to my room and looked at the clock. Almost 4 in the morning,now wou,d be the perfect time to go and get some kind of pain killer from the kitchen to numb my emotions.

I sigh and go unlock my door and step out into the hall. I step lightly because Patton is a light sleeper and head to the kitchen. About a third of the way there I see Roman and freeze. Gasping softly I stare at him hidden in the shadows of the hall. I have had a crush on Roman for the longest time, but it doesn’t matter he hates me just like everyone else. I don’t know if I made a sound or something because the next thing I know he is staring right at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests open.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as last time but continued.

Virgil's POV:

I decided to just pretend that I was still going into the kitchen and not just staring at him. Walking quickly so he couldn't see my face I brushed past him and into the kitchen. Ignoring his shocked expression I started to make coffee.

" What are you still doing up Hot Topic?" Roman asked smirking and leaning against the counter. I shrugged.

" Couldn't sleep I guess." I said, lying." What about you, don't you need your beauty sleep?" I asked.

" I couldn't sleep either." He said. I sighed and reached for a mug on the shelf, completely forgetting about my cuts. Roman froze staring at something. Automatically assuming the worst I decided to just play it cool and not act at all nervous on the outside while on the inside I was practically dying. Turning I continued to make my coffee. Grabbing the handle I turned back around to find Roman still looking at me with an odd expression on his face.

" Goodnight Roman." I said brushing past him on my way to my room. 

*Time skip brought to you my best weirdo MaKenzie*

**The Next Day**

**............................................**

I am jolted out of my half sleep by Roman bursting into my room.

"Wha....?" I start only to be interrupted by Roman.

" Why, why would you do that to yourself? He asks.

" Do what?" I play dumb.

"This!" He says yanking up my sleeve to reveal my cuts.

"Oh,that." I say. " Thats nothing don't worry about it." I say pulling down my sleeve and getting up.

" Virgil." He says softly making me stop and turn around. He never calls me Virgil. " Why?"

" Like I said it is my problem,not yours." I say. I am extremely startled when he wraps his arms around me. 

" Virgil, thats not good for you to not let me help." He says. I sigh.

" Why do YOU want to help ME?" I ask. Now it is his turn to sigh.

" Because Virgil,I like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests open.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this one Virgil has a nightmare and gets up and then Logan hears him so he goes to Virgil's room to check on him.

3rd Person POV:

Virgil hated panic attacks and nightmares.  
The other sides didn't get it, they probably just thought that it was Thomas' anxiety and not Virgil's own. Logan was different though, he knew that it was Virgil's own anxiety and not Thomas's. That is one of the things Virgil liked about him. Actually there were many things Virgil liked about Logan, he just wouldn't admit it. Anyway right now he was awaken by a particularly bad nightmare.

Virgils POV:

I was jolted awake by yet another nightmare. Sitting up I threw off the cover and put my legs over the side of the bed. I sighed and ran a hand down my face realizing that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Standing up slowly I shook the fragments of the dream from my mind and went out into the hall. Logan wouldn't be up at this time I was almost sure of it. So instead I decided to go get coffee or something and then just go watch TV or something in my room. 

I padded softly into the kitchen and started making the coffee. Humming nothing in particular I tried to shake the dream from my mind. It just wouldn't go away it clung to my head and pestered me making me think awful things. Grabbing my coffee in one shaking hand I turned and started making my way back to my room fighting off the oncoming panic attack. Barley making it before I broke down I shit the door put down my coffee and sank down to the floor sobbing and shaking. 

*Time skip*

I was broken out of my stupor by a knock on the door. I knew I looked like shit and that my eyes were probably red and puffy from crying, but at that point I didn't care.

Opening the door I was shocked to see Logan standing there looking worried. 

"I uhh I heard you go into the kitchen and was worried." He said rubbing the back of his neck and looking awkward.

"I'm fine, just a nightmare. It's nothing to worry about." I said in a emotionless tone. He frowned 

"You know it's not good to thing things bottled up right Virgil?" He said walking into my room. I sighed and followed him in. 

"It's fine Logan, I'm fine." I say in the same dead tone fighting not to break down.

" You know you can talk to me right?" He said turning to me and sitting on the bed. I nod and cross over to sit next to him. 

"D-do you want to watch TV or something?" I ask. He nods and I turn something random. I then nuzzle into his side as we lie down, still watching TV. Suddenly I don't feel like breaking down anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests open.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was requested by Princess_Mysterion. So in this one Virgil sprains his arm and Pattom finds out and makes Logan fix him up.

Virgil's POV:  
I was not being careful. That's why I was in this situation right now, I was being an idiot. I was not paying attention to where I was going and I fell down the stairs. In my opinion it was not that big of a deal, it was after all just a sprain, but according to the others it was a huge deal. I don't suppose it helped any that I tried to hide it from them. I was doing good too until Patton found out.

*Flashback (2 hours earlier)*

"Virgil it's time for Breakfast" I heard Patton call from the other side of the door. Instead of answering I just go and open the door, with my good arm of corse. I wasn't very hungry but Patton wouldn't leave me alone until I joined them so I might as well go willingly. I had sprained my arm the day before and was struggling to hide it from the other sides so they wouldn't worry about me. The only problem was it hurt like hell any time anything came into contact with it.

Anyway I open the door and an completely unprepared for Patton to throw his arms around me and say " I am glad you chose to join us Virgil." His hug doesn't allow me to hug back so both of my arms are trapped at his chest and it is all I can do not to scream out in pain as my bad arm is crushed. I let out a whimper against my own will and Patton notices.

"What's wrong Virgil?" He asks going full protective dad mode.

" Nothing" I mumble.

"Well it obviously isn't nothing so what's wrong?" He says matter of factly.

" Nothing is wrong Patton" I say, not meeting his eyes instead finding a sudden interest in the flooring.

He glares at me and says "If you don't tell me I will go get Logan to come and look at you." He knows I like Logan.

I look up and finally say "It's my arm I think I sprained it yesterday." He sighs and asks which one. " My left." I answer. He nods and grabs my right and starts dragging me down the hall.

"W-where are we going?" I ask cursing internally.

" To have Logan fix you up." He answers.

We get to the kitchen only to find that Logan isn't there. Just Roman holding a glass if sparkling water. He looks up and asks Patton what's wrong.

"Virgil sprained his arm, we are looking for Logan to fix him up." Patton rushes out. Nodding Roman gets up and starts to walk out.

Looking over his shoulder he says " I think he is in his room, i'll come with you." Patton just nods and follows him out still dragging a very reluctant me.

We get to Logan's room and Roman knocks before barging in. Patton follows and inside we find a startled Logan sitting on his bed with a book in hand.

"Logan we need you to fix Virgil's arm because he broke it yesterday and tried to hide it from is until I found out today." Patton says pushing me foreword slightly.

Logan frowns and gets up putting his book away. He dusts himself off and turns to Patton. " You can just have him sit on the bed and I will take a look." He says. Patton nods and motions for me to sit down.

"It's his left." He pipes up before Logan can ask. Logan nods and turns back to me and takes a hold of my arm gently. He looks it over for a few minutes before standing up.

"It's sprained so you will need to go easy on it for a few weeks until it heals. You also need to put ice on it." He says. I nod, not meeting anyone's eyes. I also stand and pretend not to notice how close Logan is standing.

As I start to walk out I throw him a quick " Thank you." Before heading to the kitchen to get ice.

*End flashback*

So that's how I got to be here once again in Logan's room after falling down the stairs AGAIN. I really have got to be more careful. Anyway I landed on my bad arm so I am pretty sure it is broken.

Logan is kneeling in front of me looking at my arm. He finally straightens up.

"It's definitely broken so now you need a cast." He says turning to make the cast. I sigh, stand up and walk over to see what he is doing. After finishes making it he has to actually put it on so that means more closeness.

He is now putting the cast on and he is so close I can smell his hair. He finishes up and looks up at me.

"You really need to be more careful Virgil." He says not stepping back.

"I know." I say softly letting my eyes drift to his lips for a second. I chew on my bottom lip, he still hasn't stepped back from right in front of me.

There is only a couple of inches separating our lips now. Without even thinking about it I start to lean in. He does the same and before I know it our lips are connected in a soft sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests open


End file.
